Freedom Fighter Christmas
by Myra The Fox
Summary: a one short i decided to do for the time of year. this dose contain an OC.


**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! thought i might write a Xmas fanfic.**

**shout out to Repto for being a great friend. oh, and you got your cameo so to speak.**

**i do not own Repto or any Sonic characters except my oc Myra.**

* * *

><p>Clear blue skies with fluffy white clouds here and there. A mountain range off in the distance, a hazy blue. A river twisted and turned it's way through the centre of the valley to the horizon, avoiding the villages that was dotted throughout, a blanked of snow covering everything. This is the scene many would be greeted by should they have been standing on this particular cliff. One would be in awe of the shear beauty of the view at any time of the day or night.<p>

The lone fox that stood there though was not blown away by the sight. She wore a purple hoodie, the cuffs and hem fluffy and white, white gloves, dark blue jeans, and dark purple snow boots. Her natural fur colour, black with bright blue highlights, could only be seen on her twin tails and her hair which swayed slightly in the breeze. A sad smile on her face and tears in the corners of her aqua coloured eyes as she stood before a grave stone.

**Mrs. Annabelle Fox**

**1966-2004**

**Mr. John Fox**

**1963-2004**

**Loving parents of two.**

The fox knelt down and placed two white roses on the grave and stands up once again. She takes a shaky breath and wipes away a tear.

"Hey mum, dad, Merry Christmas," She speaks softly with a slight quiver in her voice. "I thought that I would come by..." she looks up from the stone to the scene before. "The view is lovely as always." she pauses for a long moment. "Before you go thinking that I should be with Sonic and the others, that I should be spending time with my family, and I will. But you're family too and I wanted to come here. They'll be holding their big get together like they normally do each Christmas so I'll be spending plenty of time with them later..."

After a another long moment her smile faded and she sighed, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked away. Her ear twitched when she heard the squelch of snow being trodden on. She didn't bother to look at who was approaching her or even when a pair of strong lean arms wrapped around her middle gently.

"So this is where you have been, Myra." Came a voice that Myra knew was her mate's. She nodded.

Sky blue eyes looked to the grave stone, a gentle sad smile making it way onto his face. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and breathed in her cent. He pulled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek before gently taking her hand and guiding her away.

"Come on, the get together is about to start."

she strode up beside him and took hold of his arm and she leaned against his shoulder as they walked.

"So who do you think out Sonic Shadow and Silver would be the first to recover from their shock when we tell everyone the big news, Myra?"

Myra chuckled. "Come on Tails, you should know that it'll be Silver. Sonic coming in a close second."

Tails chuckled as well. "You're right, as always."

* * *

><p>Hours later all the Freedom Fighters were gathered in the main hall, the get together now in full swing. The hall was decorated nicely with all sorts of Christmas decoration, Christmas music could be heard playing in the background of all the happy chatter, a Christmas tree stood in the centre of the stage at the far end, tables full of food and drink lined the wall opposite the main doors along with chairs, and the Freedom Fighters were either chatting or dancing the night away.<p>

Myra and Tails made their way through the crowed, hand in hand, to Sonic stood up near the stage with Shadow and Silver on either side of him.

"Sonic," She called out to him when they were within hearing range.

All three hedgehogs looked to the two approaching foxes.

"Sis," Sonic gave a her a hug. "How ya doin'?" he asked as he pulled back.

"I'm fine." she answered and also got a hug from Silver when Sonic stepped back. Myra looked to Shadow and put her hands on her hips. "What? Aren't I going to get a hug from all three of my brothers?"

Shadow seem to think about for a moment before giving a faint smile and hugged her. He pulled back a after a few seconds.

"We were wondering if we could make an announcement?" Myra asked once Shadow had pulled back.

"Sure thing sis." Answered Sonic.

He got up onto the stage with Tails and Myra following,and took the microphone from it's stand turning it on as he made his way to the front of the stage. A new ally to the Freedom Fighters and great friend to Myra, A fraligatr named Repto, turned the music down once he had noticed Sonic up on the stage, getting everyone to quieten down and look to the stage.

"Thanks Repto." Sonic thanked.

"No prob boss." Repto replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright everyone, I hope you're all having a good 'cause I certainly am. Anyway as you all know I'm not one for speeches so i'll let the spot light go to Myra and Tails." the crowed clapped as Sonic passed the microphone to Tails.

"Thanks Sonic. Myra and I have an announcement to make but first off we would like to thank everyone who was able to make it here tonight, all those who could not, and everyone for making this night possible. Without everybody's effort we wouldn't be here and the hall wouldn't look as beautiful as it dose now. So thank you all."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Tails handed the microphone to Myra.

"Like Tails said, thank you all for this wonderful night. Now for the big announcement. This came as a quite as shock to us but a wonderful none the less. Ladies and gentlemen I'd like to announce that I'm pregnant!"

Silence fell for a long moment before Silver flew up to her and hugged her tightly, Sonic a few seconds behind.

"That's wonderful news sis!" Silver said as he pulled back.

Sonic hugged her as well. "Congrats," he looked to Tails. "To both of you."

Myra, Tails, Sonic and Silver made their way off the stage where Shadow quickly gave Myra a hug as well.

"I'm happy for you sis. You and Tails will make great parents." he said with a smile.

Amy quickly made her way up to the microphone when she had realised something.

"Hey everyone! Myra and Tails are not only first time parents but their child, weather it be a boy or a girl, will be the FIRST BORN into the Freedom Fighter. I think that calls for double the celebration!"

And everyone agreed whole heartedly.

The rest of the night was spent in an even happier mood, with a lot of congratulations and questions to the new soon to be parents. All the Freedom Fighters could easily agree that this get together was by far the best and would be one to remember, and everyone looked forward to the next get together for it will be the first for Myra's and Tails' child; the first born into the Freedom Fighters and a new generation of hope.

_Christmas; the time of year where everything, depending on where you live, is covered in snow, creating a white winter wonderland. Houses are decorated with colourful flashing lights, Christmas trees are dressed with sparkly tinsel and other decoration, and gifts wrapped in colourful wrapping paper with a bow on top. A time to celebrate._

_While it is nice to receive a gift and exciting to find out what we have been given, most of us are blinded by said excitement and remain ignorant of the gift we already have. I too was ignorant..._

_Christmas isn't about what item lies under the pretty paper and bow, it isn't about receiving gifts, or even giving them. That's just part of it. What Christmas is really about is family and friends. It's a time to get together and spend time with one another, it's about the people who are in your life._

_A laptop, an Ipad, a soccer ball, a doll, all those and other things just like them can be easily replaced. But your friends and family are irreplaceable. They are a gift that should be cherished for your whole life._

_It took loosing my family, my home, to Eggman to open my eyes to this. Now I know the true meaning behind Christmas. It will differ from one person to another, but this is what it means to me and I'll forever be grateful to the people who are in my life here and now, and will forever cherish them._

_Yours truly,_

_Myra Fox._


End file.
